


Whispers of the future

by Liaria_Cos



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Children of Characters, Helena isn't a child, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is a effin car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaria_Cos/pseuds/Liaria_Cos
Summary: A random a prompt I was given by a friend told me to make children for a ship... And that's precisely what I did. Warning: Goat screams.





	Whispers of the future

There are many distinct smells of the Highlands, the smell of lavender drifting through the breeze. The smell of roses in the gardens and the morbid stench of a corpse in the area.

Cyrus was pretty much on the murderer's tail as she ran through Atlasdam, attempting to get herself out of this predictument but yet to avail, her white hair was fraying all over the place but still somehow staying in a top knot and her dark skin shone in the moonlight. He was also taking notes in a tome as he ran through the town, trying to apprehend her.   
He ran as well as he could but it was becoming increasingly difficult to run due to the knife lodged into his stomach. He had soon collapsed due to the knife but when he had woken again he was home with a bandage wrapped around his stomach and his husband was sat beside him, seeming conflicted over what had occurred. 

"Olberic." Cyrus had whispered because his voice was still strained because of the yelling he'd done at the culprit of the murder which had occurred last night, the murder of Oshoro Sinbou, who was in fact the owner of the orphanage in the nearby area. "Are you okay dear?" Cyrus asked as Olberic rose his gaze to meet Cyrus's eyes. "I should be asking you that Cyrus, after all, you've had a knife logded into your stomach and witnessed a murder in less than twenty-four hours, however I personally have been worried sick about you ever since the stabbing." Olberic said with a somewhat different tone than normal but that was to be expected considering the change in atmosphere as the sun draped in from the windows creating a somewhat lazy atmosphere, neither of them cared. 

However, outside there was a disturbance as a little strange machine appeared in one of Atlasdam's gardens, from this machine two humans came out all so suddenly somewhat confused. "We're in the right place in time Marion. For once." One of these random girls had said as they came out and dusted their clothes. "Mavis, I don't think you should underestimate my time travel skills, if you still want to move today." Marion had said to her sister as she walked away from the flowers onto proper stone. "I understand, I just believe that we should be doing this as delicately as possible." Mavis said politely as possible to her sister as they went as quickly as possible around the town. They were looking for a way to stop the Palace from burning down as it had already happened in their timeliness. 

Meanwhile, Olberic and Cyrus were discussing the stab wound, the murder and what could be done. "I'd still like to see that this situation is resolved as quickly as possible." Cyrus had said as he winced at the pain of his wound as he bleed into his bandage. "There is no chance I'll let you do that after your life-threatening injury, however, no one has taken the job yet so I fear for your safety." Olberic said as he leaned into Cyrus. "However you have many other students in the art of investigation and charisma, I'm sure if I could tell them what had occurred they could sort this out." Olberic had said as he relaxed on the chair. "I still love you so much, you do know that dear?" Cyrus had as he wrapped his arms around Olberic as he kissed Cyrus softly but with an undying passion. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as they pulled away from each other slowly. "I'll get that, you can stay and rest." Olberic said as two random girls (Who most of you may know if you've actually been reading this properly.) appeared at the door.

"Why hello there! Listen, are you Olberic Eisenberg, the lover of Cyrus Albright?" Marion asked as she looked up to the ancient warrior in front of her. "What if I was?" Olberic said as his concerns grew. "We need to speak to you both about something important." Marion had said as her sister nodded. "Very well then, however if you do anything which puts Cyrus through further injuries I will have to stop you immediately." Olberic said as he let the girls in and they explained almost everything. About how they were their future children, about the Palace burning and how 'Helena' was to blame for the murder of the Orphanage owner. They listened to the explaination when suddenly everything made sense. It was highly plausible since everything that has happened with Galdera and the thirteen gods, this somehow felt right and no one exactly knew why but it had seemed like destiny had bought them together. "I see, well, if you need us to assist you, we'd be happy to help you." Olberic had said as his face had lowered in pity, depending on others never happened in his book."I was using a tome to note the details of the murderer, so if you need to borrow it then please feel free." Cyrus had said had the conversation had carried on into utter shock. 

Time skip:

"Father, Dad, what did you find out about the Murder?" Marion asked taking a small sip of her wine. They were in the tavern discussing the details of the murder case and the what they had found out about Helena. "Well, first we asked for any information about Helena and as it turns out, she's the leader of a underground organisation of people who call themselves the falcon's." Cyrus had said but then added with a somewhat silent voice. "Why are most of these organisations named after birds?" Olberic had immediately understood what he'd meant but the girls were in an utter state of confusion. "Well," Mavis had said breaking the different forces of tension. "Marion and I went around looking for evidence of Helena at the scene and we found so many little strings of white hair we could literally create a literal fake haircut out of tiny specs." Mavis had then finished the statement and ended up prodding her face with one of her long ivory colored nails. Cyrus had slightly slumped as he knew exactly what had happened, it was because she ran so quickly her hair had frayed so badly. He quickly put that note to mind as the four of them got up and left the tavern. 

The next day Mavis had almost broken into their door down as Marion followed carefully behind her, almost tiptoeing into the apartment style abode. They walked in on a semi-awkward moment, seeing their parents cuddle and whispering about nothing in particular when Mavis ended up almost yelling "This is why we can't have nice things." Mavis had said staring at Marion who was attempting to cast a restoration spell on the door. "Ack! Morning, you two." Cyrus had said as he quickly pulled away from Olberic but had then sat side-by-side. "Also, Marion what exactly are you doing?" Olberic had asked looking at the girl who was attempting something interesting. "I'm healing this darn door, please be patient." Marion had replied as the different pieces of the door stuck together. 

They had talked for a short while until Marion let out a sound somewhat similar to the goat scream. "What the fuck was that?!" Mavis had coughed out and then corrected herself because of her current situation. "Language!" Olberic had almost yelled at this fact. "I just saw Helena give me a moment!" Marion screeched as she cast a spell bounding Helena up in rainbow cuffs, belts and chains and casting a vine which bought her up through the window. "Let me go!" Helena had hissed as her bright yellow eyes had almost begun seething with red. "Dammit must these chains be so tight I swear I may explode in a moment." Helena had said as her feet begun dissapating into thin air. Now Marion was confused, the spell she had cast made chains out light, somehow making them rainbow colored, until it had finally clicked."Please don't explode on our floor…" Cyrus had said softly, possibly revealing a weakness he'd thought he'd overcame years ago, Olberic had came to his side and attempted to comfort him, it had worked fairly well. "Marion, do you know how to stop this?" Olberic had asked as he had dealt with Cyrus's problem with the thought of Helena exploding. "Yes I can." Immidiately,   
Marion had stopped her spell and knelt before the unholy being. "Oh, such a shame your feet are gone, am I right, hell spawn?" Marion asked furthermore confusing Helena. "HOW ARE NONE OF YOU FANCY PRICKS SURPRISED!" Helena screehed as she attempted to climb out the window, she'd succeed but lived long enough to hear the replies and a goat scream from Mavis. "At times, I'm glad you taught me how to do that." Mavis had said as she did a small hand-shake with her sister. 

Unfortunately, the girls time in the past had come to an end, they would be back but not for another full moon cycle. Cyrus and Olberic were walking through the streets and saw two orphans near the gardens, they'd seemed so upset but when they turned around they looked overjoyed. "I believe I know who these two are." Cyrus had said as Olberic had agreed, remembering what had happened a day prior with the hellspawn. But that's another time and another story.


End file.
